1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus which displays image signals input from a computer through a plurality of interfaces, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers have become widely used, two or more monitors are now commonly used to display different images. When a user performs jobs using two or more windows on only a single monitor, the user must close one window to view another window, resulting in inconvenience. Accordingly, it is now possible for a user to perform jobs by connecting two monitors to a single computer and displaying different windows on each monitor. As a result, inconvenience resulting from the need to close one window to view another window has been removed, but the burden of purchasing two monitors is another problem.
Recently, many widescreen monitors have been released. Monitors generally have an aspect ratio (horizontal length to vertical length) of 4:3, and widescreen monitors generally have an aspect ratio of 16:9. The horizontal length with respect to the vertical length of widescreen monitors is longer than that of general monitors. Accordingly, if a window having the same size as a window displayed on a general monitor is displayed on a widescreen monitor, extra space on the monitor which is not occupied by the window can be utilized.
Accordingly, it is easier for the user to perform jobs by opening two or more windows simultaneously. However, there is a problem of adjusting the size and location of the windows in order for each window not to overlap with other windows.